Liar
by T-chan Aka Teme-chan
Summary: OneShot, Pointless, and Roy x Ed. .. Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric get into another arguement in which, as always, Ed get's called 'short' again. But this time Ed ends up falling into Roy's lap! XD You have been warned. It is a sad attempt at humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Lier**

-

_A/N: Please do not be offended by this ... I'm very sorry if it is done poorly and everything but it was, after all, done on no sleep, boredom, pure LOVE for this pairing, and WAY too much coffee .. ( Geez, oO I feel like Roy .. )_

WARNING: Contains mild swearing & Yaoi pairings ... If you are offended by either of these; DONT READ IT! ... Thank you!

_Summery: One-Shot, Pointless, and Roy x Ed. .. Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric get into another arguement in which, as always, Ed get's called 'short' again. But this time he disides to jump onto __Mustang's desk to make his point when paperwork gets in the way and forces Ed straight into Roy's lap!_

* * *

Damn paperwork. 

It was all the paperwork's fault. If it hadn't been for that paperwork left incomplete on Roy Mustang's desk, Ed would not be staring into surprised obsidian eyes from inches away. He wouldn't even be too shocked to do anything but blink, stare, and let his face grow redder and redder by the second.

What was he even supposed to do why he was here? Just look as if he had ment to do this to scare Mustang out of his mind! Look like it was a mistake, even if it was, studder like mad in a failed attempt to explain! Dust off the Colonel's already spotless uniform!

Maybe Ed should just blow Mustang's mother fucking head off! ( With what, however, Ed had no clue ... )

Nah, that seemed too cruel. Even if it was all the bastard's fault that he was now sitting, more like strataling, the older man's lap! If Roy hadn't called him short so many times in the first place, Ed would have never leaped onto the stuck-up prick's desk to make his point that he was _not_ short. Thus never slipping on that cursed peice of thin paper and never falling into his current spot in the raven-haired man's lap.

Besides, it wasn't even like Edward cared about the Colonel in any way like that! Never in a million years!

Hell, Ed could even kiss Roy Mustang -- Kiss him like he's never been kissed before -- And he would not feel a damn thing! Nothing at all!

And so, Roy was promply kisses full on the lips by none other then Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

And Edward had lied about feeling nothing.

* * *

Sooo? How was it? Okay? Or was it so horrid that I should never write again? 

_Please ignore the Jason-kun ( Who happens to read, help, and always somehow be there in my stories ... ) that is now staring at me like I have nine heads, seventeen eyes, and three tails._

I just hope I didn't insult the pairing too much ... I love it to death!

Would you tell me how bad it was? ... Pretty Pleaaaase? . It would be oh-so helpful!

3 Ya! D


	2. Author

T-Chan : Heyo all! I read every single one of your reviews! I feel so LOVED!

_Jason : -.- But .. Your not._

T-Chan : -ignores the Jason- I love you all! I'm glad you liked it and all but .. T-T I was planning this story to be a short and to the point, and, hopefully, to save as much scaring on the pairing as possible because of the stupidity of the story .… But, I can "try" to make a second chapter .. Dunno how bad it'll be but … Ye-ah.oO I'll try! Promise!

_Jason : -.-; Kill me now … I have to read that thing again .._

T-Chan : I'll have it up shortly but .. I'm in Networking class right now .. That would be hard to explain why I'm typing so much … ;;

_Jason : Aren't you FORGETING something, Teme?_

T-Chan : OoooOOo, yeah! This is Jason-Kun, he'll be here all the time .. AND No, everyone .. I am not the artist Toastyfresh .. I didn't do the drawing .. TT I dont have that kind of talent ...

_Jason : … She just forgot who did and couldn't put that she got the idea from the drawing in her disclaimer …_

T-Chan : Yuppers! I forgot …

_Jason : Don't blame her, -Pets the T-Chan's head- She has the IQ of WELL over 160 but she can be a real retard sometimes …_

T-Chan : T-T Hey! ….-sniffles-

But I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this week … But I have to go to the assembly now! -Darts off with a red ticket in hand-

_Jason : Well … She's gone, so I'll say it for her … Ja Ne, everyone. Leave suggestions and everything for her if you want .._

_And you all have NO idea how lucky you are that you only know her on the internet … -hides all the Pocky and Sporks, bringing out the cold water and floppies- Oh, T-Chaan!_


End file.
